Blood & Magic
by MysteriousXAngel
Summary: Continuing from my last series That Vampre & the Maid. Usui is now preparing for his wedding with Bridget and Hinata stays a little longer so Misaki can remember him and Claire isn't liking the idea of having Bridget as a sister-in-law... Will she meddle?
1. Chapter One: All in One Day

**Blood & Magic**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Maid-sama

**Summary:** Continuing from the last series "The Vampire and The Maid", Usui is now in England, preparing for his wedding with Bridget and Misaki is now trying to live a "normal human" life. Hinata wants to stay with Misaki a bit longer so she can remember who he is and Claire who is best friends with Bridget is not really liking the idea of having Bridget as a sister-in-law… will she meddle?

Btw, I want to apologise in advanced for my spelling and punctuation mistakes. I know I slip up sometimes, especially when I think I really need to update- That's when I'm my worst.

Chapter One

All in One-Day

Misaki closed her eyes and fell back on Usui's old bed. When Usui left he had given them his apartment and promised to pay for it but Misaki didn't like the idea of him paying for the apartment, when he didn't even live in it anymore. So they both came to the agreement that Misaki pays half and he pays the other half.

She could feel tears coming but tried to hold them back. She promised herself not to cry but she missed Usui badly. Even though she always got angry every time he was around and he did all those perverted things, she still missed him. It had been six days since he had left and since she had last heard from him.

He never really said anything really memorable to her- no I love you, no wait for me, no I'll come back for you- he said nothing like that. He just gave the apartment and said he'll pay then goodbye. He was gone. He was never coming back. She thought to herself.

She was so annoyed because Usui was going to marry Bridget, if she hadn't been so weak, and had gotten away from Tora she would have never needed extra help and Usui would still be here. Well, this is what she thought.

Suzuna walked into the room and held out an envelope that was addressed to Misaki. "Hey, I won a tea post-card competition" she said holding up the box of tea in the other hand. "Also you have a letter."

Misaki just gestured Suzuna to put it on the bed-side table.

Suzuna walked over to the bed side table and placed the letter on top. "By the way, that guy is here. He says he knows you."

Misaki was so out of it she didn't even know that someone had answered the door or that someone was at the door. "What?" she rushed out of the room swiftly that it just seemed like a breeze passing by. "Hinata, what are you doing here?"

He smiled to himself then replied. "I was just wondering when you were going to return back to school. You do remember you are the school president."

Misaki's Mother walked into the room holding a tray with lemonade glasses. "Are you guys thirsty?" She showed the tray to Hinata "would you like a drink"

Hinata grinned "yes, please." He grabbed a drink and drunk it straight away.

Misaki's Mother let out a little laugh. "Oh my, what is your name?"

"Shintani Hinata" he answered.

Misaki's Mother seemed to know the name. "There was a boy who use to live around here with a name similar to yours." She commented. "He used to be best friends with Misaki but then he unfortunately left."

Hinata was going crazy inside. He wished they would just remember him but he didn't to force them to so he kept quiet and nodded, smiling. "Hey Misaki, do you want to go to an amusement park?"

"An amusement park?" Misaki repeated, not sounding so sure.

"How about the aquarium?" Hinata suggested.

"You should go Misaki. Enjoy life, since you're still young." Misaki's Mother encouraged.

Hinata looked up at Misaki and smirked "it's not like you're going to be seventeen forever" he winked.

Misaki sighed. "I think it would be nice" she said.

"Yay!" Hinata cheered.

"I'll be right back, I just need a coat" she stated as she walked to the room. she put on her jacket then stared at the envelope on the bed side table. She slipped the envelope in her pocket then rushed out to Hinata.

Usui sat up in bed and checked the time. It was two in the morning. He rubbed his hair then let out a long sigh. Claire walked into the room with a lamp "why are you awake?"

Usui looked towards her "why are you awake?"

Claire smiled "does it matter?" she swiftly ran and sat beside Usui. "So what is keeping you up so early in the morning?"

"None of your business" he replied.

"Is it the wedding? Because I heard Bridget wants children as soon as possible. Oh, it's going to be nice having Bridget as a sister. I've always wanted one."

Usui yawned "why would I worry of such things? By the way, to me she is still a child. She hasn't even evolved into a fully grown vampire."

"Then what about Misaki?" Claire retorted. "I thought you liked here? You even saved her with oyur own blood."

Usui pushed her off the bed "that was all in the past. A promise is a promise."

"Then what about your promise?"

"What promise is that?"

"That will never let me be unhappy." Claire responded. "And you being forced to get married to some you don't like, makes me unhappy."

Usui lay back down and pulled the blanket over his head "I'm going to bed now. Night" he said before he closed his eyes. Claire got up from the ground and dusted her sleeping dress. "Oh, Claire just wanted to warn you. Don't interfere with the wedding. I don't you to do anything stupid."

Claire walked out of the room silently and did not say a thing to Usui.

Hinata walked over to Misaki- who was sitting outside of the aquarium- holding two ice-cream cones. He grinned then gave her the vanilla flavoured ice-cream. He sat beside her and started to speak. "I didn't know what flavour you liked so I just got vanilla because I like vanilla for one special reason." He told her. "What is your favourite flavour anyways?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I'm fine with vanilla" Misaki replied.

"No, I'm serious. Just tell me."

"Chocolate" she answered.

"Even after all these years" he chuckled. He snapped his fingers and Misaki's vanilla flavoured ice-cream changed to a chocolate flavoured ice-cream.

"Whoa!" Misaki was amazed. "How did you do that?"

Hinata laughed because this type of magic was nothing to him but so amazing to Misaki. When everything calmed down and Misaki and Hinata had finished their ice-cream, Misaki took off her jacket and left it on the seat beside Hinata to help a little girl who had dropped her doll in the water fountain.

Hinata picked up Misaki's jacket and walked over to her as she handed the doll back to the little girl then sat on the edge of the water fountain. As he was walking an envelope fell out of her pocket. He picked up the envelope and studied it. He waved at Misaki as if to tell her I need to do something but I'll be right back. He put his hand over the envelope and closed his eyes. He was able to see what exactly was in the envelope and was able to read what was on the letter that was inside. The letter inside read:

"_Dear Misaki, please come to England. I miss you and I this is a wedding invitation for you from Usui and Bridget. So I took the liberty of buying you a ticket to come over. So you can't that buying a ticket is too expansive. Hope to see you."_

Hinata crumpled the paper and then dropped it on the ground in front of him. He stared at the paper then clicked his fingers. The paper went up into flames and then disappeared. To him, Usui was sort of a threat to Hinata. Hinata knew that Misaki had feelings for Usui which could get in the way of him trying to get Misaki to remember him.

Bridget ran through the store grabbing different dressing from the racks and then piling them on top of each other. She finally decided to stop and stand in front of a mirror and hold up the dresses in front of her.

Claire entered the store and stood behind Bridget. "Hello" she smiled. "Found any dresses that look nice?"

Bridget shook her head "no, it's impossible." She whined. She turned to Claire and put two hands on her shoulders. "You know your parents right? What should I wear when we have dinner tomorrow?"

"You're having dinner with my parents tomorrow?"

"Yeah, just so we can chat and get to know each other better."

Claire frowned "hmm…my mother's favourite colour is red and so is my father's."

"Thank you" Bridget thanked her. She noticed behind Claire that there were four men dressed in black suits. "Who are they?"

Claire took some time to think "I think they're supposed to protect me or not me do stuff my parents don't want me to do…either way, they're so annoying because they always have to follow me to nearly every place I go.

"Sound's annoying. By the way, on Wednesday we'll be going shopping."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're going shopping for bridesmaid's dresses. I need one for you- my maid of honour and then three other ones for my cousins Alice and Jasmine and another dress for Isabella."

"Wait, Isabella is going to there?" Claire sounded shock.

Bridget laughed "what's wrong? Why so shocked?"

"I always thought you were closer to Isabella then me" Claire clarified.

Bridget hugged Claire "you should know, you're my best friend. I want my wedding day to be perfect and to just have you there would make it perfect."

**A/N** I finally decided on what to write. I think I've written chapter one for this like five times but I was never happy with it but I have finally come up with something kind of simple but way better than all my other ideas. Hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to review.

&& I'll try and upload the next chapter as soon as possible if I see anybody reading it.


	2. Chapter Two: Love?

**Blood & Magic**

**Disclaimer:** Just wanted to let you know that I don't own Maid-sama but it would have been nice if I did hehe.

**Btw,** the OOC-ness is going to be pretty strong I think throughout most chapters only because I wanted to story have little dramas just before we come to the ending. So hope you don't mind. (But my ideas don't always occur so it's alright)

Chapter Two

Love?

Usui looked at the mirror and sighed. He was at a tux fitting for his special wedding day. "You don't like this one?" the short man with grey hair and small blue beady eyes questioned Usui.

Gerard chuckled "I think this is the tenth time he has tailored your tuxes. Is it really not comfortable?"

"What's wrong with you? You're always smiling when you're around me. Are you starting to like me?" Usui joked.

Gerard laughed "who would like you? As much as Claire likes you, I still don't but because of her I have to play nice" he showed a fake smile. "But after you get married, you'll hopefully move to Ireland and I'll never have to hear about you again."

Usui replied with a shrug.

Claire came twirling into the room "Bridget told me to come, check on you guys. She's curious about Usui's tux. Is everything alright?"

Gerard and Usui nodded. "Of course it is" they assured her.

"So the tux fits?" Claire wondered.

"Not exactly" Usui answered.

Claire took some time to think to herself. "I'm just going to tell Bridget that it's done" she replied running out.

Misaki stared into the mirror and stared at how she looked in her school uniform. It had ben ages since she last been in her school uniform. She had planned that after school would go to Maid-Latte and apologise about missing so many days of work.

She grabbed her school bag and walked into the living room. Suzuna was watching an anime on TV while her Mother was sleeping. She walked into the kitchen and just toasted bread then ate it with jam on it. Suzuna walked into the kitchen and told Misaki "I'll be on my way to school now."

Misaki paused. "Why so early?" she questioned.

"I have to go to the post-office before I go to school."

"Okay then. Be careful" Misaki called as Suzuna left the kitchen.

Misaki went into the living room and pictured Usui sitting on the couch. She still missed him but there was nothing she could do. Suddenly she remembered the letter that was sent yesterday. She ran to the bedroom and searched the bed-side table and the first draw. She couldn't find it anywhere.

"It probably wasn't that important, right?" Misaki thought to herself.

Misaki heard footsteps drawing closer to the apartment. She opened the door before he could knock. It was Hinata.

Hinata smiled at her and said "are you ready for school."

"Why are you here?"

"Just in hope that you are going to school today" he replied.

"Okay then…"

The phone rang as Misaki walked out of the door. "I'll get that for you" Hinata rushed to the phone. He stepped back into the apartment and picked up the telephone. "Hello?"

The voice on the other line said "is Misaki there?"

"Oh, it's you Claire" Hinata recognised. "Why do you want Misaki?"

Claire spoke "just wondering if Misaki got the letter I sent."

"I burnt the letter."

"Why? That was very important."

"Why send her, an invitation to Usui's wedding. She's heartbroken enough with him not around and to see him getting married to someone would kill her. Do you really want this for her?" Hinata responded.

"Then why are you there?" Claire retorted.

Hinata smirked "I hope that I am able to mend her heart." He hung up on Claire then locked the apartment door and searched for Misaki but she'd already left for school.

Misaki got to class and hoped Hinata had remembered to close the front door. When class finished she went straight to the School-Council Room. When she walked in the room was empty but everything in the room was fine. Nothing seemed wrong.

Misaki roamed the school hallways, in-search of the school-council members but they were nowhere in sight but she noticed a group of people laughing enjoying themselves but the problem is that they were taking up too much space inside.

She walked over to them and told them that they have to move outside but no one listened so Misaki pushed through the people in front of her to see what everyone was looking at. When she got to the centre she was pushed into someone. "Sorry" she apologised. She looked up to see who it was but was shocked. "Hinata."

"Misaki? Why are you here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was hungry and…" Hinata started but did not finish.

Misaki looked around and the School Council boys were all here. "I need you all to be outside; you're all crowding the building which is bad. People are unable to get through and…"

The crowd started to groan and boo. "But this kid had such a talent. Look he can guess whatever food that is hidden meters away from him."

Then Hinata raised a hand in the air. "Everyone it's alright. If I want to stay here (at the school) so I can find my first-love I have to abide by the rules."

The crowd awed at what he said.

"So we must all listen and go outside" he continued.

Misaki nodded. "So please everyone, go outside."

Hinata opened a window and jumped outside. "Hurry up everyone" Hinata cheered.

People ran to the windows to watch Hinata but he had disappeared. Everyone was astonished and wondering where Hinata had disappeared to. They rushed down the stairs and out the doors on the first level searching for Hinata and where he might have gotten to but he was nowhere to be found.

Unexpectedly Hinata stood on a thick tree branch and held out one hand towards the sky and loudly spoke "I will never stop looking for Misa-chan my first love. I'll never forget all those times you helped me. I promise to follow you."

The crowed full of murmurs curious of who this "Misa-chan" is.

Misaki paused and looked up at him, she remembered who he was but then shouted "how do you know she's still the same person? Just stop all this nonsense and get down!" she shouted. Hinata did know listen. He was about to start shouting again til Misaki called out "if you don't get down, I'll confiscate all your snacks."

Hinata startled slipped off the branch. As he fell Misaki ran forward and called out "You-kun!"

Abruptly Hinata flipped on his way down and swiftly ran and hugged Misaki. "You remembered" he whispered into her ear happily but everyone surrounding them was shocked.


	3. Chapter Three: Blood Types

**Blood & Magic**

**Disclaimer:** If I've never mentioned this before, I don't own Maid-sama.

Chapter Three

Blood Types

Misaki on her way to school with Sakura and Shizuko, Sakura was staying at her aunt's place so when Misaki was walking to school they caught up with her. Shizuko was there, picking Sakura up to walk her to school.

Sakura took out an invitation that had gotten. "Did you guys know that I was invited to UxMishi's private concert? I can't wait."

"UxMishi?" Misaki who had never heard of them before asked.

Sakura shrieked who've never heard of UxMishi?"

"Are they really that popular?"

"They're these high school kids that all go to the same school and play in a band together."

Misaki looked over to Shizuko, in hope that she wasn't the only one who had never heard of them.

Sakura screamed as the wind blew her invitation onto the other side of the road. Sakura ran after her invitation without looking at the road. Shizuko and Misaki saw a truck coming her way. Shizuko shouted at her to come back. Misaki got ready to run and save Sakura but Shizuko held her arm back "I can't have two friends getting hurt."

The truck came and hit Sakura. The truck drivers stopped and ran out of his seat. He rushed over to see if Sakura was alright but Sakura was losing lots of blood. Misaki took out her phone and dialled for the ambulance to come and get her.

When the ambulance had come, Shizuko went with Sakura and Misaki promised them "I'll be there at the hospital soon."

Misaki frustrated at how she could have saved Sakura but didn't. She ran through the streets quickly without being seen. She got the hospital before the ambulance. She waited impatiently outside for the ambulance van to get to the hospital already.

In a few minutes the ambulance had arrived but to Misaki they had taken months.

Shizuko got out first as people came rushing to the back and carrying Sakura out on the stretcher.

Misaki and Shizuko walked quickly after the doctors and nurses who were surrounding Sakura shouting out Doctor-ish things that Misaki didn't understand that well.

After a few hours of waiting outside the emergency room, someone finally came out to talk about Sakura.

"Is she alright?" Shizuko staying calm but stress was obvious in her voice.

"She's stable now, but we were unable to stop a lot of the bleeding. Even though we've stopped it now, she'll die if she doesn't get more blood into quick" the doctor spoke then looked at his clip board and walked away.

A nurse walked over in their direction and asked them. "By any chance do you know what blood type you are? It's just because we need a donor to give blood so your friend can have some."

Shizuko turned right away to Misaki. "Misaki has the same blood type as her. I remember one time in class we had a blood test thing and everyone who had the same blood type stood together.

Misaki remembered that day but she couldn't give Sakura her blood or she would turn into a vampire. "Shizuko…"

Shizuko looked at her with eyes that were begging her to do it but her body stook calm and still.

"I… I don't know if I'm able to do this" Misaki replied.

Shizuko's stance suddenly changed. "You're unable to give your blood to save a friend?" she retorted. "You know Sakura would have given you blood if you needed it."

Misaki nodded inside her mind, knowing that what Shizuko was saying was true.

The doctor stepped to them and told them "you're allowed to go see your friend but she isn't awake, okay."

Shizuko and Misaki nodded then ran to see Sakura.

Misaki felt so guilty that she couldn't give her blood but she couldn't help it. She wished so hard, that she could give the blood to Sakura but there was no way she could now. Maybe if this happened before she turned into a vampire then everything would be all fine and she would gladly give her blood away to her friend.

Hinata walked through the school gates happily, with people's eyes staring at him. They were all not expecting that Hinata's first-love could Misaki- the school president. He walked to the Student Council Room and asked everyone "have you seen Misaki?" everyone shrugged.

'_I wonder if she's coming to school today'_ he thought to himself. His phone rang. He answered the phone and put it against his ear. "Misaki, where are you?"

"At the hospital" she answered.

His eyes widen with shock. "Which one?" he asked.

"Main one…"

Hinata snapped his fingers and he flashed to the hospital. He hung up on Misaki when she was in sights and then ran and hugged her. "Are you alright?" he enquired worried.

Misaki shook her head. "No."

Hinata pulled away and straightened. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Sakura needs blood but I can't give her mine" Misaki felt like she could cry.

Hinata took a deep breath in. "So do you want me to somehow help her?"

Misaki nodded not looking up.

"There is a way to make you human" he suggested.

Misaki looked up "you can make me human again?"

He nodded "yeah, but I just need to know that you're up for it."

Misaki nodded "anything."

"You have to drain me of my blood."

Misaki stood back "I can't do that."

"I thought you said you were up for it."

Misaki shook her head "isn't there another way? You're a wizard. You should be able to magical things like bring people back to life or make magical blood."

"Well there is one spell but it includes a potion. The ingredients are sort of scattered in different places."

"So it works right?"

He nodded "yeah, I've done this spell before. You remember Claire."

Misaki nodded.

"But that spell was specific for vampires but there's a slight chance that it would."

"Tell me what to get."

Claire stood behind Bridget "what are you doing?"

"I want to have a pictorial in another country because practically everyone who is coming is from England or Ireland and probably get bored looking at the same thing. So I thought we should take the photos somewhere different." Bridget replied.

Claire smirked "how about Japan? When I was there, I saw many sceneries that looked amazing."

Bridget rushed through the photos and took out on and placed it on the table so Claire could see it. "I was thinking something similar too. I found this picture of a place in the mountains and I thought it would be great."

Claire nodded smiling.

"And guess what."

"What?"

"There's a hot springs close by to it. So we can stay in Japan for a few days and take the photos and then come back."

"What a great idea" Claire grinned. "So it's agreed then. You and I are going to Japan with Usui."

**A/N** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.

Btw, Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter Four: In Japan

**Blood & Magic **

**Declaimer:** I don't own Maid-sama

Chapter Four

In Japan

Clare took out her phone and watched how Bridget hung around Usui- hanging on his arm as they walked, skipping as she held his hand. She dialled someone's number then put the phone against her ear and spoke right away as someone answered the phone.

"Hinata, why are you answering Misaki's phone?" Claire enquired.

Hinata noticed Misaki walking his way. "Well she left it in the ER."

Claire paused. "Did you just say ER? As in emergency room? Where's Misaki?"

"Misaki's still in the hospital" Hinata answered before he hung up on Claire and deleted her number from Misaki's phone.

"Who was that?" Misaki wondered.

Hinata shrugged. "I don't know. I think it was one of those advertising people."

Misaki stared at Hinata with sad eyes. "By the way, I couldn't find the last thing on the list. What am I going to do?"

"You should rest. You've been searching all night."

Misaki stressed. "Because of yesterday, my friend almost died- now I'm going to be seen as a horrible person just because I didn't give her any blood or I can turn her into a vampire which is a bad idea too."

Shizuko came running out of the room Sakura was in. Doctors were rushing to a patient who was being rolled in. The patient was on its last breaths. Doctors tried so hard for the patient to revive but unfortunately failed.

A doctor walked to Sakura's parents and told them "you're very lucky. We just got someone who is able to donate the blood for you daughter."

Misaki listened in, on what the doctor was saying to Sakura's parents. When Misaki heard that Sakura will get the blood in the end after all, she jumped and hugged Hinata happily and relieved.

Claire looked up towards Usui. She rushed over to Usui and gestured over to his phone in his jean's pocket then ran ahead to Gerard. Usui took out his phone and read that he had received a message. He read the message in his head then looked over to Claire. He texted Claire back. "Is it true? Is Misaki really in the hospital?"

Claire looked back and nodded.

Usui turned to Bridget and told her "I'll be back soon. I just need to do something while here. I always do this every time I come to Tokyo." Usui lied.

Claire swiftly twirled to Bridget's side. She locked her arm with Bridget's. "It's alright. He does this all the time. He'll be back soon anyways. You and I should go shopping now, because you still don't have the perfect shoes for your wedding dress."

Bridget nodded understandably. "Okay then but you have to come back in less than an hour."

Usui agreed then ran. He ran straight to the hospital where flashing red and blue lights shone. He ran in searching for Misaki. He saw Misaki staring at something. He ran up behind her, about to surprise her but then she leaned forward and hugged Hinata. He froze, watching her hug Hinata. He thought she wasn't ever close to other guys but she actually hugged Hinata.

Misaki huffed "You-kun, I feel so relieved" she whispered.

Hinata noticed that Usui was standing there, watching them. Hinata wrapped his arms around Misaki.

Misaki pulled away first. "Something feels weird." She turned around and noticed Usui. "Usui!" she said shocked. "How are you here?"

Usui stepped to them and brushed his hand through his hair. Unexpectedly he disappeared.

Misaki was about to chase after Usui but Shizuko came and stood beside her. "Sakura had woken up and she said she wants to see you."

Misaki followed Shizuko to Sakura. Sakura was still lying in bed, but her parents were by her side happy. Misaki felt so glad that everything turned out well.

Bridget and Claire ran into Usui at the Mall. Bridget ran to his side and hugged him and asked him "what's wrong?"

Usui shook his head. "It's nothing" he replied.

Bridget's phone rang so she needed to go somewhere quiet so she could hear the other person on the other side. When she was out of sight, Claire gestured to the bench and told him "take a seat and tell me what happened at the hospital".

Usui shrugged "what do you mean? Nothing happened at the hospital."

Claire was about to jump out of her seat. "Is Misaki okay or not? To be in the hospital is not a good thing. Is she hurt?"

Usui shook his head. "She's a vampire Claire, I don't she'll go to the hospital if she was injured."

Claire frowned. "Then what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Usui…"

"She's already found someone" Usui said.

Claire shook her head repeatedly "no, no, no she can't have. It hasn't even been a month yet. Usui, she still likes you."

"No, it's Hinata."

"Hinata" Claire mumbled to herself.

Claire and Usui looked up when Bridget stood in front of them. "We can go to the hot springs now."

Claire stood up and nodded "okay, I'm going to go and find Gerard so we can go" Claire said as she quickly ran away from the two.

Gerard watched Misaki as she walked into her apartment. He didn't know why he was doing this but he just felt like following her home when he saw her leaving the hospital. Inside he regretted following her because for some reason he wished he could walk up to her.

Claire came from behind and startled him. "Claire, what is it?"

"I need you to do something for me" Claire begun. "I need you to order Hinata to drop off Misaki at the hot springs we're staying at and then leave for the whole day." She added.

Gerard raised an eyebrow at her request. "Why, do you want me to do this?"

Claire smiled happily. "Because Misaki and Usui are meant to be together so I need to try and get Misaki and Usui alone together so that they can realise this easily and everything can be joyful and peaceful.

Gerard thought about the idea to himself and of how this plan could be a good idea but not for Usui but for him. However, instead of not letting Hinata to come, he wanted to let Hinata come so that while Hinata and Usui fight over Misaki, he (Gerard) can get some time with Misaki.

"So…." Claire wondered what his answer was going to be.

"It's a yes but Hinata has to come, only so it doesn't seem to suspicious."

Claire nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll call him now and tell him about our little trip."

**A/N** So I know that this chapter may seem a little too rushed but it's only to the fact that my main idea for this chapter disappeared. I couldn't remember it or make it fit with the flow of the story. Oh…and I hope no one hates the Gerard idea….


	5. Chapter Five: Hot Springs

**Blood & Magic **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Maid-sama.

Chapter Five

Hot Springs

"Do we really need to discuss this?" Gerard tapped his fingers on the wall beside him.

Hinata shook his head. "No, but…"

"I already told you can come."

"I have to go and meet you at the hot springs but I have to bring Misaki with me" Hinata repeated so that everything was in the clear.

Gerard straightened. "Just bring her and yourself. I have to go" he said as he turned around to walk off.

Hinata knew exactly why he was invited to the hot springs and to bring Misaki with him_. 'Claire really sly. You're making me bring Misaki so that Usui and her can be alone while Gerard tells me to do errands all day. Well I won't fall for your plan that easily'_ Hinata thought to himself.

Hinata went up the elevator. When he got off at his stop Misaki was walking his way. "Hey, Misaki" he smiled cheerfully.

She came to a halt in front of him and returned the smile.

"Let's go to a hot springs tomorrow. It'll be good for you" Hinata invited. "Come on, it'll get you feeling relaxed." He tried to convince her.

Misaki stepped back "I don't know."

"Come on, it's free."

"It would be a waste if we didn't use them."

"See" Hinata grinned, as if winning.

"But" Misaki started.

Hinata sighed "but what?"

"My family, what about them?"

"I already told your, Mum and she said, its fine."

Misaki thought about it a little more then finally decided. "Fine then, I'm going" she smiled joyfully.

"So girls' room is on this side and the guys your room is on that side" Claire showed everyone to their rooms.

Bridget rushed to the room and spun around in circles till she fell on the floor. "This is going to be so much fun" she cheered.

Claire nodded.

Isabella let out her long black hair and smiled. "So Claire, are any of your brother's friend coming?"

Claire shrugged "I don't know if my brother has any friends."

Bridget stood up. "Let's go. I haven't been at a hot springs in ages."

The three girls walked out into the hallway with their towels- catching up on old times.

Unexpectedly Misaki and Hinata appeared in front of them. Hinata looked around to see if Gerard was around but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hinata, why are you here?" Claire called out.

"Where's your brother?" Hinata asked.

Claire pointed over to the guy's room. "Over there."

"Okay" Hinata replied taking Misaki's hand with him. They walked through the hallway till they saw a door that said 'Walker Family' on it.

Hinata knocked on the door and waited. When someone finally opened the door he spoke. "Gerard-" he broke off his train of thought when he saw that he wasn't speaking to Gerard but to Usui. He didn't know what to do. He turned to Misaki to see her expression but Misaki's face was blank like she had nothing to say.

Usui kept his usual composed face and sighed. He stepped back and opened the door. Gerard was seen sitting at the table in the centre of the room. "That's Gerard."

"Gerard, what is it you want?" Hinata changed his attention to Gerard who just sat there smiling and look their way.

"Hinata you're going to stay in this room and Misaki you can stay in the girl's room" Gerard responded.

"I didn't know that this was an over-night thing."

"Remember Hinata, you have to do as I say…"

Hinata nodded.

Misaki pulled Hinata's sleeve. "You-Kun, can we go now?"

Hinata agreed "let's go for a walk."

Hinata and Misaki left and walked around outside. Misaki started to relax . "It's so beautiful here" Misaki said. The flowers were blooming and the air was fresh.

Hinata smiled because Misaki seemed better now. "Told you, you would feel better up here."

"Honestly, You-Kun this is my first time to a hot springs."

Hinata's eyes widen "really?" he thought that anyone who had lived their entire life in Japan would have surely been to a hot springs.

Misaki shyly looked away nodding.

Hinata ran and grabbed her hand. "Then we should go and have a dip right away."

Usui jumped down from the branch he was on. "You really should."

"Usui were you up there the entire time?" Misaki questioned.

Usui shrugged and walked away.

"You-Kun can you take me to the girl's room?" Misaki turned to Hinata.

Hinata nodded "of course."

"It's dinner time everyone!" Claire cheered. Misaki sat beside Isabella at the round table. On the table there were over twenty different types of cakes and deserts. Everyone looked up at Misaki and Isabella with a little confusion. "You two look a little like."

Isabella shook her head. "No we don't."

"The black hair, yellow eyes…I think if Isabella didn't have tan skin then it would be difficult to tell you two apart" Gerard observed.

Usui took a piece of cheese cake then said "are we going to eat or just stare at those two."

Everyone agreed and started eating.

"You-Kun can you pour me a drink?" Misaki asked Hinata who sitting next to Gerard. Gerard had decided upon himself to sit in-between the two of them.

"Sure" Hinata picked up the cup and was about to reach out for the jug but Gerard had already taken it.

"Hear I'll do it for you, since I invited you two to come" Gerard stated.

Isabella looked around then murmured to the people at the table. "Do you guys want to hear a ghost story?"

Bridget and Claire eagerly nodded.

Isabella grinned "I came use to come here when I was younger a lot because of meetings and stuff. I found it weird that there was always creeping and crying sound when you slept near the window. One day I woke up and thought I saw something move outside. So I decided to chase it but I was shocked that there was something that could run faster than me. I suddenly saw these two shadows. When I turned back it was this couple. They both ran through me and jumped off the edge of the mountain and fells. I ran and looked down, searching for them but they were nowhere to be found. Then when I turned around to walk off something grabbed my leg. I didn't know I could do this but I sunk my fangs into the arm and then ran as fast as I could back inside. They say it's safer inside at night."

Misaki straightened in her seat. "Do ghosts exist?"

Isabella shrugged. "I don't know but I heard those two ghost things I saw were a couple who came here and were killed by being pushed down the mountain."

Misaki stopped eating and took in several deep breaths.

Bridget looked over to Aoi who was sitting beside Claire. "Do you believe in ghosts?" Bridget thought he seemed too relaxed about the story that he may actually be afraid.

"I don't know what to believe, I'm sitting at a table with vampires and a warlock. This seems unbelievable." Aoi replied.

Gerard stood up and stretched his arms "I'm full. I think I'm going to go into the hot springs one more time before I sleep."

Isabella and Bridget stood up clapping. "That's a good idea" they said in unison.

"You-Kun, what are you planning on doing?" Misaki looked over to Hinata.

Usui shot up and ran to the room without a word to anyone. He didn't like the idea of Misaki continually calling Hinata, You-Kun. Why was it that when Usui was with Misaki, Misaki had never given him a special nickname besides 'perverted space alien'?

Claire walked into the room and shouted at Usui. "Usui! What are you doing here?"

"This is the boy's room."

"This is your chance to be with Misaki."

"Why would I do that if I'm getting married to Bridget?"

Claire huffed "come on, you and Misaki are meant to me."

Usui shook his head "just let it go Claire."

"Fine then. But can you come outside and stand near the mountain edge? Because I want to investigate if Isabella's story is real."

"Sure, I'll be there after I get a drink."

"Make sure."

**A/N** Hope everyone who reads this like this chapter. Had writer's block for a while there but then pulled through. Thanks for those who've review, much appreciated. Hope you guys anticipate the next chapter and then the next one and then the next hahaha


	6. Chapter Six: Unpredicted Occurrences

Chapter Six

Unpredicted Occurrences 

"Misaki are you going to be alright?" Claire asked her, just before she stepped out the door.

Misaki kept staring out the window, just in case something appeared. "Uh yeah, by the way where you going?"

Claire smiled "I'm just going out to the edge of the mountain so I can see if ghosts exists."

"By yourself?"

"With Aoi, of course."

"Okay, I guess I'll be staying here alone since Isabella and Bridget have gone to the hot springs again" Misaki said.

"Well do you want to come with us?" Claire enquired.

Misaki shook her head immediately. "No."

"Fine then." Claire left the room waving to Misaki goodbye.

Misaki sat in the corner of the room across from the window so that she could be a fair distance away from the window and at the same time still see if anything walks past.

Unexpectedly Misaki heard Claire scream for help. Misaki shot up and look around to see if anyone was around to help. She knew exactly where Claire's scream was coming from. Without thinking about how their might be ghosts at the edge she still raced after Claire, in search for her.

When she got to the edge she noticed that Claire wasn't there. There was no one there in fact. She looked around then she heard a rustling sound followed by a howl. Misaki crouched down and put here hands over her ears. She continuously breathed and breathed out. She suddenly heard footsteps drawing nearer.

Tears of blood were starting to form from Misaki's eyes. She stood up ready to run but then someone's hands held onto Misaki's. She looked up and it was Misaki. She tried to hold in her tears. He pulled her in for a hug. Misaki attempted to break away but his grip around her was too strong. He patted her back and whispered into her ear. "Just cry if you want."

Misaki's eyes shot open. She didn't know what to say, so instead she cried like he said.

He chuckled lightly to himself. "I didn't think that Misaki would be scared so easily."

Misaki's hugged Usui back when she heard footsteps rushing towards them.

"It's alright. I'll protect you" Usui assured her.

"What are you two doing?" Aoi shown his phone's flashlight on them.

Misaki shot up and started to walk away.

"Nothing" Usui said standing there.

Aoi frowned, wondering what they were doing out here. "Anyways, have you seen Claire?"

"Aoi! Where are you?" Claire's voice echoed.

"I'll find her" Aoi said before he ran away.

"You-Kun" Misaki called out staring at Hinata who seemed to pacing back and forth.

Hinata ran to Misaki and hugged her. He looked up behind her and saw Usui following behind. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry to make you worry."

Usui walked past and stopped beside them. "Misaki, are you feeling better?"

Misaki broke away from Hinata and nodded. "Yes."

Claire ran past. "Hey Hinata and Misaki."

Usui started to walk.

"Usui!" Claire shouted when she was behind him.

"Why can't she just call him Hinata like you just did?" Usui mumbled.

Claire smirked. "What did you just say?"

He ignored her questioned and continued walking.

"Are you jealous?" she wondered. She chased after him and spoke softly to him. "Are you jealous that she calls him You-Kun?"

Usui shook his head. "No."

Claire stopped walking and sighed "so stubborn."

Gerard spun around in his chair and sighed. "What can I do to get closer to Misaki?" he asked himself. He came to a halt and stood up from his seat. "What if I dress up like Usui?" he continued to speak aloud to himself. "So many people say we look alike. Misaki would mistake me for Usui but fall in love with me so that when I'm not looking like Usui, my personality will stand out and she'll like me instead."

He beamed with excited, thinking to himself that this had to be one the greatest ideas of all time. He swiftly ran to his suit case and wore his white collared shirt and black jeans. He looked in the mirror and positioned his blond wig correctly so none of his real hair was showing. When the wig was in place, he ruffled it up a little to look for like Usui's hair style.

He left the room with a smirk on his face. He felt sort of proud of himself coming up with this plot. He thought to himself that might try this 'Usui' thing out on other people before trying it on Misaki. Gerard ran towards Isabella and circled her before stopping.

Isabella staggered. "Usui..."

Gerard grinned quickly leaving.

He appeared in front of Bridget who called out to him "Usui, come here. I need to talk to you about some wedding stuff."

Gerard made a run for it- he didn't dress as Usui to be tortured to death by Bridget and her talking.

Now making his way to Misaki she was very pleased with himself. He didn't know he look that much like Usui but he did know that Claire would spot him out instantly. So he tried hard to steer clear of her.

Misaki was in sight, walking beside Hinata. Abruptly Gerard rushed towards them and grabbed Misaki's hand and ran with her. "Usui! What are you doing?" Hinata shouted.

Gerard ran until they were in some tree-house. He let go of her hand then turned to face her. She looked up and him and frowned.

"Mis-" he was about to speak but was cut off by Misaki.

Misaki twirled around to get a better look of the dark room. "Gerard, why did you bring me here?"

His eyes widen from shock that she knew exactly who she was with, even in a dark place.

"By the way, why are wearing a wig? I liked your dark hair" she replied staring at him.

He turned away as if his face could turn red. Then he composed himself and chuckled- taking off the wig. "How did you know it was me?"

She opened her mouth to speak but the tree house they were in was starting to fall. Gerard took Misaki's hand and went to the window and looked down to see that they were surrounded by five were-wolves.

"Oh, I hate mountain were-wolves."

"Why?" Misaki wondered.

Gerard took a deep breath and in stared her in the eyes. "They eat vampires…"

A/N I know I have been taking my time to update, but at least it's like a weekly thing. It's just that my computer broke so that why this upload was slow. I should've uploaded it a little earlier but sadly didn't.


	7. Chapter Seven: Mountain WereWolves

**Blood & Magic **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maid-sama or anything associated with it.

Chapter Seven

Mountain Were-Wolves

Usui slowed down his steps the minute he saw Gerard taking Misaki by the hand and running off with her. Even as a vampire, with pretty good eye sight- Usui could have sworn Gerard had blond hair. Usui was walking around bored because it felt too early to be going to bed. However, he didn't expect to see something like Gerard and Misaki to be together.

He decided to follow them. Usui became curious when Gerard had taken her to a tree house that Usui's older cousin use to go to when Usui was under the care of his Grandfather. He stood at a tree hidden but directly across from the tree house.

Usui started to feel concerned when he noticed that the tree was shaking. He looked down and realised that the reason for the tree's shaking was because there were mountain were-wolves underneath them.

Usui noted that Gerard told Misaki to run so that the mountain were-wolves chase him instead of here.

Misaki nodded then pounced to the branch that was just in front of us.

Gerard struck his fangs into his skin then ran off in the opposite direction of Misaki- leading the mountain were-wolves on his trail.

Usui sneaked up behind Misaki and whispered into her ear. "I could have sworn he told you to run."

Misaki turned to whack Usui but he caught her arm and brought his face closer to hers. "Misaki, it's just me" he smirked.

She stepped back startled. "Usui…" is all she could say.

Usui grabbed her arm and jumped down from the tree with her. "I know this place where mountain were-wolves don't go to often" he said as he led the away to this mysterious place he was talking about.

"Usui" Misaki spoke as she saw a log bridge ahead.

Usui blinked then stopped only metres away from the log bridge. "I'll first, just follow close behind."

Misaki nodded and followed him.

"We have to walk slowly on this or you'll slip."

Misaki nodded again.

They seemed to be going steady. Usui was reaching the middle and Misaki just a metre or metre and a half behind Usui. Surprisingly, Misaki heard a were-wolf howl. Startled she slipped. Usui rushed over to her and grabbed her hands.

Misaki kept looking down. She didn't know how high she was until she looked down. This drop was higher than the Ferris wheel. As he lifted her up he smiled as if everything was fine. "Just look into my eyes, just keep looking at me. Don't look down, just keep all eyes on me" he told her as he continued walking backwards and holding her hands.

When they got to the other side Misaki hugged Usui around the waist. She was inhaling and exhaling heavily.

Usui patted her hair and hugged her back shortly. He released first and spoke. "It's over, we're here."

Misaki looked around and questioned. "How are there no mountain were-wolves here?"

"Well firstly, mountain were-wolves can come here but not many do and secondly not many come here because of that very bridge we crossed. You have to cross slowly but they don't know that. They just run which causes them to fall and since they know that every time you cross you might never come back" Usui explained.

"What? Never come back?" Misaki was shocked.

Usui laughed "it's because when they get lonely and want to go back on the other side they fall."

Misaki suddenly remembered. "Shouldn't we check on Gerard?"

Bridget twirled around in a circle then started to walk. She had planned to go and see Usui. She wanted to spend one romantic night alone with him on this trip. She was all dressed up and looking beautiful. She stopped by Claire to ask if she had seen Usui. Even though Claire didn't like Bridget and Usui together, she thought that because Bridget had put so much effort in her clothes and make up and that she looked so beautiful that she might as well let Bridget have this one night with Usui.

When Bridget saw Usui from the corner of the wall she decided to sneak up on him and surprise him. Unexpectedly when she was right behind him, he left. He ran swiftly to somewhere. So Bridget decided to follow him.

She had lost sight of him while in the forest but then found him in a tree house with Misaki. Her eyes widened in shock. She wanted to jump into the tree house and confront them but out of nowhere the tree house started to rumbled.

She looked down from the branch she on and realised that there were mountain were-wolves. She watched as Misaki jumped out of the tree house first. She was about to go to Misaki but then she saw Usui running in the opposite direction. She decided to follow him.

When Usui had come to a stop she appeared in front of him. "Usui, why are protecting her? You're getting married to me but you're still hanging around with other girls alone."

"I'm not Usui Bridget" he huffed taking off his blond wig.

Bridget stepped back in disbelief. "Gerard!"

The tree that they were on started to fall down. As they fell they both jumped to different tree branches. The mountain were-wolves had cut down the tree they were on. While the mountain were-wolves were deciding to take down Gerard's tree she decided to try and run away.

She thought to herself that she would run faster on land so she decided to jump down form the branch she was on. However when she jumped down, she fell on top of something.

Hinata wandered around outside, in search for Misaki again. He noticed that there was a rustling sound coming from the forest. He decided to go and investigate. When he had walked till there was no light, something fell on top of him. He sat up, gently pushing the person on top of him off.

"Hey!" Bridget whined.

Hinata stunned responded. "What are you doing here?"

She stood up and dusted her clothes off. "I should be asking you the same question too."

He stood up and looked around. "Were you here alone?" he enquired.

She shook her head. "I was here with Gerard but because we were in trouble I decided to leave him to get help because I know Misaki is somewhere out here too."

"Wait, what? Misaki is out here too." He shrieked.

"Yeah, but I don't know exactly where she went" she added.

Hinata took a deep breath in. "You said that you guys were in trouble. What kind of trouble?" he asked.

"Mountain were-wolves."

"What? Mountain were-wolves are out there and all you can do is leave everyone" Hinata said.

"I said I was going to help them" she replied.

Hinata walked a few steps forward and gestured to the forest. "They could die somewhere out there and all you can do is leave to save them?"

Bridget frowned. "No…"

Hinata stepped to her and took her hand tightly. "Please, help me find Misaki."

**A/N** I might end up finishing this series earlier than my first series. But, that's just me thinking.


	8. Chapter Eight: Blue Bracelet

**Blood & Magic**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maid-sama

Chapter Eight

Blue Bracelet

Misaki frowned as she heard a howl but it sounded different- a little like pain or distress. She turned to Usui and enquired. "Why do mountain were-wolves eat vampires?"

"Well, because most were-wolves are set free to do whatever they want but like a century ago or something close to that vampires captured were-wolves who lived in the mountains, because their population was large and believed that if they drained a were-wolf of its' blood then they could become indestructible" he explained. "That you would become half vampire and half were wolf but of course that didn't happen, no one ever did turn into half vampires or half were wolf- the were wolf's blood wasn't very appetizing. However, when people had heard of the rumours they hunted down the mountain were-wolves causing many to die or have their family die so to extract their revenge they started to live on the blood of vampires" he continued.

Misaki was sort of shocked from the story.

"Kind of weird, right? Vampires live on human blood, mountain were-wolves live on vampire blood. What's next, warlocks living on were wolf blood" he added trying to lighten the mood.

Misaki was curious so she asked Usui another question. "I would have thought that the were wolf would be able to tell that I had gone the opposite direction as Gerard. Why did they only follow him instead of me?"

Usui chuckled lightly as if joking. "The rumours of the were wolf blood started because Gerard's Grandfather had come up with the theory."

Misaki began to take steps so she could run. "We need to find him now then. He might get killed if we don't help him."

Usui reached out and stopped her from running.

"What are you doing?" she retorted looking down at his hand that was clutching tightly to her arm.

"Even if it means you might lose your life?" he questioned. "Just stay with me where it's safe."

Misaki took some time to think. "But he could die Usui. He's your half-brother."

Suddenly something jumped out from the trees behind them. Misaki ducked and it flew over her. Misaki quickly tried to hide in the forest but somewhere close to the log bridge. When she thought the close was clear she decided to run to the log bridge and cross. She slowly walked, step by step forcing herself not to look down.

Surprisingly she heard growls behind her. She gazed over her should then noticed that there was a mountain were wolf stand at the end of the log bridge. She took in several deep breaths before she turned again. The moment she look the were-wolf lunged out at her. She fell from shock but the were-wolf had slipped.

"Misaki!" Usui cried as he watched her fall. He was about to jump after but she was flying back up and landing softly on the other side of the log bridge. "Are you alright?" he called out- the worry in his voice visible. He started to make his way across the log bridge as Misaki waited.

"Misaki" another voice called.

Misaki turned around to see Hinata and Bridge. "You-Kun and Bridget?"

"I thought it was you who fell" he expressed. "Lucky, I was here to save you."

Misaki stood up. "You're the one who helped me? So it was your magic."

Hinata nodded happily.

"Thank you You-Kun" she thanked him.

"Bridget why are you here?" Usui said seeing Hinata and Bridget.

Bridget winced at the hint of anger you could hear in Usui's voice. "To save you" she confessed.

Usui sighed then rushed to Misaki's side after he saw Hinata walking to Misaki's side. "You didn't get hurt right?" he examined her arms to check.

Misaki jerked him off and laughed. "Yes I'm fine. You-Kun saved me."

Usui turned away at the sound of 'You-Kun'.

Abruptly Gerard came running from the forest behind them. As he ran out a mountain were wolf was on his trail. Hinata raised a hand. The were wolf was frozen in mid-air.

"I won't be able to hold it for long. Run!" he shouted.

Bridget disappeared.

"Misaki come with me" Gerard commanded.

Misaki shook her head. "We have to bring You-Kun with us."

Usui exhaled heavily. "Fine. Gerard take Misaki, I'll get Hinata" he emphasized on Hinata's name.

Gerard carried Misaki on his back and ran off.

"I can run by myself" Misaki pointed out.

The moment Hinata's arm dropped with the rest of his body, Usui had already caught him. He jostled Hinata onto his back so that he could run faster.

Finally getting out of the forest to the hot springs Usui felt relief flow through him. Misaki rushed to Usui and hugged him. "Thank you Usui."

Usui smiled.

"What's wrong with him?" Bridget questioned trying to ruin the moment between Usui and Misaki.

"I think he used too much power. Rest is mainly what he needs" Usui assured her.

All day today, Bridget had witnessed Misaki and Usui getting close. She also knows that Usui has strong feelings for Misaki just like her feelings for him but… she wanted to come up with an excuse to make herself think that her not letting these two together was the right thing to do.

Bridget nodded understandably. She ran her hands down her arm then realised that she wasn't wearing her favourite bracelet. "I can't believe I lost it" she shrieked getting ready to run.

"What did you lose?" Misaki asked.

Bridget seemed to be in a hurry. "My bracelet. I think it might still be in the forest" she said running off.

"You can't be seriously going to the forest?" Usui responded.

He handed Hinata over to Misaki. "Take him to my room. I'll be right back. I'll go and get Bridget."

Misaki nodded. "Okay."

Usui got to the edge of the forest so he could determine where Bridget was. When he was pretty sure he rushed into the forest after her. He saw her look through the tree's leaves. He walked up to her and helped her in searched until she noticed.

"Usui…" she didn't know what to say.

Usui grinned. "Just come back to the hot springs with me."

"I need to find this bracelet because it's very, very important" she stressed.

A mountain were wolf leaped at them. Usui took her arm and jumped to the next branch. "Why is that bracelet so important, if I may ask?"

Bridget lowered. "You don't remember do you?"

"I remember what it looks like. It's blue with-" he was cut off by Bridget.

She shook her head repeatedly. "Not the description. I mean why it's important." She looked at his face expression and realised that he didn't remember. She sighed and jumped down from her branch.

Usui followed her and grabbed her arm as she tried to walk away. "Why is it so important?" he enquired.

"You're the one who gave it to me" she answered.

Usui let go of her and thought about what she had just said. "Wait, when did I give you something?"

Bridget faked a laugh then walked away.

"Tell me" he pestered.

Bridget sighed. "You gave it to me when I was like seven years old" she started.

Usui continued trying to refresh his memory.

"Well you didn't technically give me that bracelet" she rephrased. "It's important because the day I got it I dropped down this drain thing and you're the one who got it for me. Even though everyone else just walked pass you helped me. You didn't speak once. You were so silent yet so nice to me. You placed the bracelet on my wrist then told me if I ever need help again just call for you. Those were the only words you said that day to me" she clarified.

Usui tried to remember then it finally hit him. "Wait, but on the inside of that bracelet it says B.O.W" he replied. "So I assumed that was your name back then."

Bridget giggled. "It stands for Bridget Olivia Walsh" she answered. "By the way, I have something I think I should tell you."

Suddenly a pack of mountain were-wolves sprung at them. Usui and Bridget ducked. They attempted to run away but they were surrounded. Usui tried to come up with a plan to get away by climbing the trees but unexpectedly Bridget began to fight the mountain were-wolves. The mountain were-wolves then decided to start to fight Usui as well.

There was a sudden cry from Bridget. Usui automatically turned to search for her. She was lying on the ground underneath a mountain were wolf. He threw the were wolf off Bridget then scooped her up in his arms and ran off with her. He kept looking back in case there were were-wolves following behind them. He looked down at Bridget who was gasping for air.

Bridget gazed into his eyes as they were running. "I don't want to die, Usui" she murmured as her eyes started to close. "Please…"

A/N So I think I will end up ending the series at a max of 10 to 11 chapters. Hope people still like my fanfiction Hopefully.


	9. Chapter Nine: You're Free

**Blood and Magic **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything to really do with Maid-sama.

Chapter Nine

You're Free

Usui placed Bridget on the ground. Bridget's eyes half opened and tried their hardest to stare at Usui. "Bridget, are you alright?" Usui asked.

Bridget shook her head. "I need to tell you something" she gasped.

"What could be so important to tell me that you have to tell me while you're dying. We need to save you" Usui distressed.

Bridget weakly gestured for him to lower so she can whisper in his ear. He followed her order and waited patiently for what she had to say.

Usui's widen. He quickly got up and scooped her back up but as he straightened the wind blew and Bridget disintegrated. "Thank you, Bridget" he whispered to the forest.

Gerard appeared out of nowhere running. He ran past Usui not taking a second glance at him. Usui chased after Gerard to realise that her was being chased by a mountain were wolf. When they were finally back to the hot springs Gerard stared at Usui. "Where's Bridget?" he enquired. "I came looking for you guys but I was found by a wolf."

Usui looked down "mountain were wolf bit her."

Gerard's eyes widened. "What?" His shock made him rant on with questions. "How did that happen? Why weren't you two being careful? What were her last words?"

"She told me that I can be with Misaki" he responded to the last question.

Gerard stepped back. "Are you sure she said that?"

Usui nodded. "She confessed that she was feeling guilty and how she should have never tried to tear Misaki and I apart."

Gerard froze. "So you plan on going back to Misaki?"

Usui looked up at him confused. "Well that kind of was the plan."

"What about Bridget's father? What's he going to think? Right after his daughter's death you went off to another girl?"

Misaki turned around to find Gerard behind her. She stood up and smiled. "I'll be leaving, please tell me how is doing in the morning" she said walking pass him.

Gerard grabbed her arm and pulled her back so that their faces were inches away from each other. "Can you answer a question for me?"

Misaki attempted to jerk him away but failed. "I can if you let go."

Gerard shook his head. "I want to be looking at your eyes when you answer this."

Misaki huffed. "Fine."

"If Usui were to come and take you back, would you automatically accept?"

Misaki's eyes looked away from Gerard's. She mumbled something under her breath but it had nothing to do with the question. With his free hand he moved her face so it was back to its first position facing him.

"What is your reply?"

"It's not like something like that would happen."

Gerard let go of her. "That's not a real answer."

Misaki walked away massaging her wrist. "What was that all about?" she asked herself.

Before she stepped outside he warned her. "Don't go anywhere alone with Usui for a while."

Misaki froze as she shut the door behind her. '_What did he mean?_' she thought to herself. She looked up and began walking again. '_Speak of the devil'_ she said in her mind.

Usui smirked as he walked up to Misaki. "Misaki!" he called.

She stood there thinking about Gerard had just said to her.

Usui stopped less than a metre in front of her.

"What do you want?" she questioned.

He chuckled. "You."

"What?" Misaki shrieked, raising her arm and hitting him on the head. She was shocked that he didn't move but she didn't let that get her off guard.

"Did you really need to hit me?" he enquired.

Misaki stepped back. "Then don't say stupid things."

"Sometime the truth does sound stupid, but nevertheless it is the truth. Even if you believe it or not" he replied.

She thought the conversation she just had with Gerard. "This isn't the truth" Misaki responded. "To me the truth is…" she tried to speak but he actually caught her off guard.

He grabbed her arm and drew her closer and kissed her passionately. Usui was the first one to release. "Misaki Ayuzawa, I love you" he murmured.

Misaki pulled away from his grip and ran away- hiding her face from him.

Usui quickly chased after her. He had forgotten how fast Misaki was. He had already lost sight of her.

"Aoi and Claire have you seen Misaki?" he asked them.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Aoi wondered.

Claire sighed at Aoi. "She's outside in one of the cherry blossom trees beside the hot springs."

Usui nodded his head as if saying thank you. He ran to the location Claire had given him. Usui was in luck, she really was there. Sitting on a branch, curled up in a ball shape. HE climbed up the tree and sat on the branch opposite her so she couldn't see him and he couldn't see her.

Misaki's head slightly rose.

"Don't mind me" he spoke. "I'll sit here quietly on my side."

Misaki sniffled. She raised her head to breathe in the fresh air- splodges of blood stains on her jeans and drips on blood still running down her face.

Usui could smell her blood. He stiffened at the thought of her crying. Usui opened his mouth to speak.

"Usui, how could you say something like _I love you _when you know that you're going to get married to someone else" Misaki blurted out.

Usui stood up and climbed to the other side of the tree. He stood in front of Misaki and stared at her. He lifted her arm so that she was standing. Her bloody eyes did not want to meet his green eyes.

"Let go" she sniffled.

Usui let out a small laugh. "Misaki you are so sly. You let me believe that you don't like me but you can't even stare me in the eyes and tell me what you're feeling."

Misaki coughed. "I just told you what I was thinking."

"If Bridget was out of the picture, would you love me back?"

"No" she mumbled.

Usui cupped her face in his hands. "Stare into my eyes and tell me you don't love me."

Misaki stopped crying. "Fine. I love you" she replied.

He brought her in for a hug and held her as a few drops started to fall from her eyes.


	10. Chapter Ten: The End

**Blood & Magic**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama

Chapter Ten

Together Forever

Misaki bowed her head. "I'm so sorry for missing work" Misaki apologised.

Satsuki stepped back a little surprised. "Oh, Misaki. It's alright; you can make up your hours today. It seems like we're over-flowing with customers."

Misaki lifted her head and peered through the curtains and saw everyone rushing around. She nodded. "I'll go and change." Misaki made her way to the change room and put her bag down. Her phone dropped out of her pocket as she undressed.

She knelt down and picked up her phone to see that she had missed two calls from an unknown number. She put it in her in her apron's pocket then checked herself in the mirror to make sure that everything was in order.

She left the room walking to the kitchen and taking the plates to hand out to the customers. She turned around and accidently bumped into a male customer. Misaki immediately knelt down and picked up the broken pieces of the glass cup. The boy reacted by helping her pick up the glass shards as well.

"It's okay, you don't need to help I can do it" she spoke.

Unexpectedly he pricked his finger. Misaki quickly stood up. She turned around to run but stepped into Usui.

"Usui" she said surprised.

He took her hand and pulled her to the back of the shop. He dragged her to the change rooms and sat her down. He looked her in the eyes with his hands cupping her face. Misaki was breathing very heavily. She was restraining herself. She didn't know why but she wanted to drink that boy's blood.

For Misaki it felt like ever since the hot springs trip that everything was going to go back to normal but then tis had to occur. She couldn't run away from the fact that she is a vampire. She thought she was getting better at this thing but when she smelt freah blood, it would make her change. She hadn't smelt male blood before for a while now so it was shocking.

Usui leaned in and kissed her forehead, he then moved so he could whisper into her ear. "Oh, what has happened to my Misaki?" he chuckled.

Misaki blinked several times then turned to gaze into Usui's eyes. "Usui…" she fell into his arms.

He held her and smiled while staring down at the top of her head. Misaki looked up as the smell started to drift away. Satsuki walked in then giggled. "Oh Misaki and Usui."

Misaki stood up and bowed continuously "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" she apologised repeatedly.

Suddenly Erika screamed. Everyone rushed to see what the matter was. There were three customers that were tugging on her clothes. Erika was leaving to go home and these three guys bumped into her. Usui swiftly ran up to them and pushed them to the ground. He turned around and helped Erika up.

Satsuki shrieked "behind you."

Usui ducked. Misaki ran to help when she noticed that the other two guys were planning on attacking him too. Satsuki screaming in distress watching that Misaki was going to help- she reached out to stop her but failed, Misaki had slipped through her fingers.

Misaki hit one of the guys to the ground. Erika quickly grabbed her phone and called the police. The guys finally gave up when they brought a knife and got cut by it when trying to attack Misaki. Usui noticed Misaki starting to react to the scent of blood so he quickly scared them off by taking the knife and threatening them. Usui ran to Misaki and hugged her. Misaki returned the hug and smiled. "I think I'm going to be fine."

Usui and Misaki tried to live a happily ever after, after this event but things didn't go that smoothly. Bridget's father had a talk with Usui but things eventually got straighten out.

The End…

**A/N** So I rushed the ending because I didn't know what to write for the end so I decided to write a filler chapter to end it. Hope whoever read liked it and you'll leave your reviews. I think I just lost my idea (well something like that) of what I was writing. It all just drifted away.


	11. Chapter Ten (Alternative)

Alternative Chapter Ten

Better than Yesterday

Misaki stepped out of her room and walked down the hall way with a smile planted on her face. She couldn't help but smile since today was a new day and better than yesterday. She bumped into Aoi and Claire on her way and even they were curious to while she looked so joyful today.

"Did something good happen yesterday?" Claire enquired with a mischievous grin on her face.

Misaki's smile lowered a little and her eyes looked away from them. "Nothing big" she replied.

Unexpectedly, Usui appeared beside her and smirked. "Nothing big?" Usui raised an eye brow.

Claire giggled to herself as she watched Usui grabbed Misaki's arm and pulled her away from them. "You're so mean, we were talking" Claire sounded whiny but only in a teasing sort of way.

Usui let go of her as he walked with her outside of the hot springs and close to the outdoor hot springs. "Want to go into the co-ed hot springs?" he asked- giving her a wink.

Misaki's face flushed red as she pushed Usui. "Don't joke like that" she retorted.

Usui stepped closer to her and held her hand in his. At first she tried to struggle but when she realized she couldn't fight it she just relaxed and smiled. They walked slowly together without speaking, the moment felt right to them.

Usui was the first to speak. He stopped walking and looked down at her face. "I miss seeing you at Maid-Latte" he spoke.

Misaki froze in shock. "I can't believe it. I forgot all about work" she realised- letting go of Usui's hand.

Usui took her hand back into his. "Calm down. It's alright."

"But everyone at work and the chief and…." Misaki ranted on with thoughts.

Usui took a deep breath and breathed out. "Just do this" he demonstrated.

Misaki begun to relax. She did as he said and calmed herself down. While walking they ran into Gerard who was watching a fish pond. He seemed to be entranced with the fond. When Misaki and Usui came it distracted him. He turned his gaze over to the couple.

His stare made Misaki quickly release her hand from Usui's grip. Usui looked down at their hands which were now separated and then looked towards Gerard with suspicious eyes.

"Well, if it wasn't for the two that will probably be killed for murdering someone's only daughter" Gerard pointed out.

Misaki frowned in confusion. She turned to Usui who closed his eyes for a brief moment then replied to Gerard. "It wasn't my fault." He took a deep breath in and continued to speak. "Anyways she said that I'm free."

Gerard shook his head in disbelief. "Yet, the only person who heard this was… you?" he questioned.

Misaki stepped back unsure of what was going on.

"Misaki, it's nothing to worry about" Usui tried to reassure her but his eyes were glued on Gerard- watching him.

"What did you mean by murder before?" she asked Gerard.

"He didn't tell you?" Gerard answered. "Bridget is dead and the only one who witnessed this accidental" Gerard put quotation marks around accidental "death was Usui."

Usui stepped forward. "How many times do I have to tell you that it was not my fault? It was the mountain were-wolves. I couldn't bring her here fast enough."

"You could have tried harder" Gerard almost yelled at Usui.

"Oh, here you guys are" a familiar voice said.

Misaki turned to see who it was. "Cain…" she murmured.

He grinned and nodded. "Yes, it's me. I was just wondering…" He broke off and tackled Usui against the tree. "Why is my daughter DEAD!" he growled.

Gerard's eyes shot open. "How did you find out already"

"What happened to the agreement?" Cain questioned.

Misaki didn't know what to do. She just stayed in place frozen to the ground.

Usui shook his head. "I tried to get her here but I was too late" he defended.

Cain punched Usui in the face then stood back and kicked him. "What kind of stupid excuse is that?" Cain was frustrated with this topic of her daughter.

Usui tried to stand up but Xavier shoved him back down. "But what was I to do. I tried to stop her from going out and then I tried everything I could to get her away from the mountain were-wolves."

"If you tried hard enough, she wouldn't have gotten bitten." Cain snapped.

Cain clicked his fingers and Xavier started to lift Usui up by his neck with his right claw. Misaki could see the blood streaming down his neck. Misaki winced then turned back to see Xavier with his left hand raised as if to slap Usui.

Misaki abruptly ran at Xavier and pushed him away. Xavier swiftly got up and got ready to charge at her. Unexpectedly Misaki and Usui disappeared. Everyone was shocked and confused until Gerard looked in Hinata's direction.

"I thought I told you to go back home?" Gerard shouted at Hinata who was staring at them with his wand in his hand.

He just smiled innocently then waved his wand and disappeared.

Cain clenched his hands than shouted "Usui when I find you, you better watch out"!

...

Misaki sat up and noticed Usui lying on the ground beside her. "Are you alright?" Hinata wondered?

Misaki weakly nodded. "Yeah but… why am I so tired."

"It drains a lot of energy to travel far away with people that it took it from you two as well."

"Well anyway, thank you for helping us." Misaki thanked.

"Don't need to thank me; you just need to find a way to clear Usui's innocence so you don't have Cain and that on your back." Hinata replied.

"I don't know what I could do."

"It's alright, I have a plan but it'll involve a lot of magic."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Please Review** and tell me, should I continue or has this been going on for too long?

Btw, is this a better ending than thee other last chapter?


End file.
